kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Charge!!
is the thirty-third chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Kagami apologizes to Hyuuga for his behavior. Hyuuga answers that he’ll deal with him later. Since it’s the last ten minutes, he’s completely entered clutch time mode. Takao acknowledges Kuroko who’s returned to the game. Kasamatsu notes Kuroko on the court and wonders what he’ll do to counter Takao. Midorima notices that Kagami has cooled down thanks to Kuroko. Nevertheless, he believes that there’s nothing to worry about since Kagami can’t jump anymore. Before stepping out, Riko notes that Kagami only has about two super powered jumps left although he insists he can do more. She instructs him to save one for the deciding moment of the battle and the other when Midorima takes his first shot in the quarter. When he uses it, Midorima is shocked that he can still jump. Izuki quickly gets the ball and scores. From the bench, Riko knows that they’ll have to score to close the point gap. Their second bet is Kuroko with his higher level pass. On the court, Takao is marking Kuroko when he suddenly disappears from his view. Kuroko intentionally drew Takao’s vision toward him-the opposite of misdirection. Takao thinks that although he can’t see him, he can still anticipate the pass course and intercept. However, Kuroko shows him that this is impossible since his new pass accelerates the ball. Takao can’t catch or stop it. Everyone is amazed at how the ball blew away like a canon. Catching the ball, Kagami moves to shoot; Midorima jumps to stop him. Kagami thinks this is an “important” moment—he has to do something big now rather than later. He jumps higher than Midorima and dunks the ball in shocking Midorima. Seeing the pass, Kise comments that this is the pass that only the Generation of Miracles could catch. Kasamatsu adds that Kagami loves to show off just like Kise. This wasn’t the time to force a dunk, but it had a good impact on the team. Running back to their side, Kagami tells Kuroko he hates to admit it, but he can’t jump anymore. He’ll continue to mark Midorima, but the rest is up to him. Kuroko happily agrees. Simultaneously, a young, dark skinned boy (Aomine) is shown complaining about how tired he is. A pink haired girl (Momoi) comes in, asking him why he skipped the game again. He replies that it’s too much trouble. She notes that Tetsu and Midorima must be playing right now. She wonders who will be the victor; she thinks it could be Tetsu since he’s the one she fell in love with. Aomine replies that anything’s possible since they’re both strong players. They helped Teiko take the championship three years in a row. Back on the court, Midorima can’t believe Seirin caught up. Kuroko tells him that it’s true his shots are amazing. However, inspirational and encouraging dunks like the one Kagami just made are exceptional as well. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Shūtoku High Techniques used *Taiga Kagami's jumping power *Kazunari Takao's Hawk's Eye *Tetsuya Kuroko's Ignite Pass Trivia *This chapter has more pages than usual. *This chapter formally introduces two major characters-Aomine, Daiki and Momoi, Satsuki. Navigation